The Closet Call
by joshiferdallas
Summary: Cath finally decided to take her leap of faith and slept with Levi. Set immediately after chapter thirty-three when Wren is in Omaha and Cath is still on campus. One-shot.


**Title: **The Closet Call

**Rating: **T (Mild sexual references)

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Fangirl nor any of it's characters, they all belong to Rainbow Rowell and I'm just playing with them for now.

**Summary: **Cath finally decided to take her leap of faith and slept with Levi. Set immediately after chapter thirty-three when Wren is in Omaha and Cath is still on campus. One-shot.

* * *

There were times like this when Cath was insanely grateful that she and Wren had finally come back to being inseparable, but there were also times where Cath really wanted nothing more than to tie her sister to a chair and lock her in a room for a few hours. But this wasn't one of those times. This was a moment where Cath had never needed her sister more in her life.

Okay, that was a little bit of an exaggeration, but who else does a girl talk to at a time like this?!

She couldn't exactly have this conversation with Levi, mainly because whatever she was going to tell Wren was going to be completely about him. And Reagan, well, she already had a rule against that one. And calling her dad to discuss this? _Uh huh. No way_. If Cath's father knew, he would probably find himself back at St. Richards because his mind had probably gone a little crazy at knowing what had happened to his little girl. So that was off limits and well, Cath didn't really want to talk to anyone but Wren, anyway.

Wren and Jandro had just arrived home in Omaha with Cath and Wren's father when Cath had called. It wasn't a complete inconvenience for Wren, but leaving Jandro alone with her father while she spoke to her sister wasn't the most ideal situation she could have chosen to be in. But here she was. Alone. Locked in the closet. Attempting to stifle excited giggles in one of Cath's old sweaters that hung limply in her face.

"You are not going to believe what happened," Cath breathed down the phone as soon as she heard the closet door close behind Wren.

"Of course I won't because you still haven't told me yet," Wren said. "Cath, tell me right now or so help me."

"We did it."

"Excuse me?"

"We had sex, Wren," Cath's voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. "I had sex with Levi. In his bed. In his house that he shares with, like, nineteen other guys."

"Holy shit!" Wren shouted, instantly slapping her hand to her mouth once she had realised how loud she was and how close her father and boyfriend probably were. "Tell me everything! What happened? How did it happen? Are you glad? Oh my god."

"Jesus, Wren, calm down! You're supposed to be the one with her head screwed on the right way! I called you so you could guide me through this because I am so confused,"

"Why the hell are you confused? Shouldn't you be happy about this? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy at the fact that you've finally become a woman?!"

Cath sighed down the phone and Wren knew all too well that her sister was currently curled up in her comforter whilst staring at her Baz and Simon posters on the walls. She even knew that Cath had probably cried before the phone call because that's what Cath does. She cries when she's nervous. She cries when she's scared. And by god, does she cry when she's confused.

"I'm confused because I didn't think I would feel so happy about doing something that I was so scared to do!" Cath groaned and attempted to bury her head into the comforter that was wrapped tightly around her. "This is so weird, Wren."

"It's only weird because you're making it weird. Sex is sex, Cath. I mean, come on, you write about Baz and Simon having sex a lot more than you should, but you're good at it. Writing about sex, not sex in general because I wouldn't know that... Whatever. You should feel as pleased as them that you crossed your comfort line. You've become someone in the land of the living!" Wren's voice was practically mocking as she sing-songed to her sister on the other end of the call. "You know, if you were going to act so weird about all of this, you should have just told him that you were going to wait for marriage."

"Oh, hell no! Have you seen my boyfriend?!"

"Yes..."

"I was not going to tell him that I wanted to wait until I got married to have sex. That's ridiculous. In fact, that's probably the stupidest thing you have ever said,"

"Hey, you were thinking it!"

"Shut up," Cath muttered before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Can I ask you a really weirdly personal question. Like, a question neither of us would really ask?"

"I want to say no, but I'm afraid you would probably ask anyway, so go for it."

"When you first had sex..." Cath's voice trailed off into the distance and Wren knew exactly what her sister was asking, but hearing her sound so awkwardly uncomfortable was actually quite satisfying for Wren. "Um, did it hurt?"

Hearing the question come from Cath's lips and not from her own mind, Wren couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, earning herself an irritated growl from her sister. It was a stupid question and they both knew it. Although, Wren could tell from the sound of Cath's voice that she was deadly serious about what she had just asked.

"Yeah," Wren finally admitted after she had calmed her giggles. "The first few times hurt, actually. It's really awkward because you don't know what you're doing, then, after a few goes, it gets better and oh my god, sometimes it's so-"

"WREN!" Cath yelled as she interrupted her sister's deep sexual thoughts. "Seriously, I just asked one question. I didn't want you to turn into one of those weird 'sex help' journalists that have nothing better to do than to talk about how great their sex life is. I just wanted to know one thing. It was a yes or no question for crying out loud!"

Wren simply chuckled down the phone to Cath. She could practically see how much her sister was probably blushing at the thought of sex and it was rather amusing.

"Ugh, you make me crave a boiling hot shower. A shower so hot that it will melt my skin. This how gross you have made me feel."

"You asked about sex, not me." Wren held her hands up in a surrender in the closet as if Cath could see her, which was ridiculous because they were both on the other side of the state.

"I know. But you asked how it happened, so do you want to know, or would that be weird?"

"You can tell me when I get back on campus, okay?" Wren heard Cath's tiny 'yup' and prepared herself for another one of her sister's stupid questions. "Is there anything else you wanted to know, Cath?"

"Condoms and birth control are definitely going to stop me from getting pregnant, right?"

Cath never received her answer from Wren. Instead, she received nothing more than a high pitched giggle, followed by the end tone to inform her that Wren had hung up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cath sighed with content as she reached for her laptop to begin writing another chapter of _Carry On, Simon_.


End file.
